deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lopez the Heavy
Lopez the Heavy ('''Lopez La Pesado' in Spanish)'' is a main character in Rooster Teeth's web series, Red vs. Blue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Lopez vs. Penny * Lopez the Heavy vs Soos Ramirez Possible Opponents * Chewbacca (Star Wars) * The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * The Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Legion (Mass Effect) History Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Lopez the Heavy * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown Arsenal * BR85N Service Rifle: '''A high accuracy, 36-round, 3-round burst fire rifle used for mainly mid to long ranges which Lopez has rarely used throughout the series but does wield it with some degree of accuracy. * '''M6H2: '''A semi-automatic 12-round magnum pistol capable of shooting through solid concrete with ease and still be lethal. * '''Missile Pod: '''An 8-round missile launcher unit which fires self-guided missiles, capable of seeking and tracking targets at long distances and is usually fired off a mount but can be carried by Lopez. * '''M247 General Purpose Machine Gun: '''Although it is a lighter version of the M247 Heavy Machine Gun, it does not lack the power and can still punch a hole through practically anything although it can only be fired from a stationary position. Lopez can use this if he is just a head * '''Storm Rifle: A fully automatic, battery operated, plasma rifle that fires at a high rate. The rifle can overheat and will be useless once the battery is depleted. Lopez can use two storm rifles at the same time. * '''Weather Control Device: '''A device that controls the weather and can be activated by Lopez at anytime. It is unknown whether or not Lopez can control the weather to meet with his wants/needs. Feats * Drove off the Meta by himself. * Able to survive having his head shot off/blown off his body. * Ambushed Tex with Sarge's aid. * Can control his body if he is just a head. * Can fire a machine gun turret while he was just a head. * Created multiple machines/robots in a short amount of time on separate occasions. * Due to him being a robot, Lopez can take various lethal shots and still be alive. * Knocks out a space pirate with one punch,possibly even snapping his neck or killing him * Fast enough to dodge machine gun fire * Flipped over a large,metallic table with no effort * Due to being a robot, Lopez's physical strength should be pretty high by default * Survived several explosions * Along with the rest of the Reds and Blues, survived a 10 megaton bomb * Survived being run over by a tank * Able to keep up with Sheila by running (Sheila is an M808V Main Battle Tank; these have a top speed of around 45 mph) Flaws * Can only speak bad Spanish.due to a faulty voice chip * Continually gets his head taken off of his body. * If shot in the head, and somehow his head does not fly off, he is rendered inactive for the time being. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Robots Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Underdogs Category:Time Travelers